


Palabra de Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay límites que se pierden entre tanta palabra, pero a él le gusta confirmarlos a base de enfurruños y polvos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabra de Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumi_Silverleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/gifts).



> Escena totalmente alterna del episodio 1.04 Phantom Traveler.

 

Estabas alerta y con el mango del cuchillo bien empuñado, pero lo escuchaste: — Buenos días, solecito. —y todos los músculos que habías tensado se vuelven a aflojar. Hasta sueltas un bufido de disconformidad y volteas a ver al único que se despertaría tan temprano (has verificado que son las seis de la mañana) y que se atrevería a llamarte así.

— ¿Me has traído el desayuno a la cama, guapa? —le devuelves.— Gracias, Samantha. —sonríes menos por chincharlo y más por el puchero que hace y tomas el café antes que decida tirarlo. Sería un desperdicio con lo cargado que huele. Su puchero desaparece cuando ve la oportunidad de molestarte sobre tu precaución y lo paranoico que eres. Dulce, Sammy. Sus pullas son como cánticos de preocupación por ti y te encanta escucharlos.

Terminas tu café y vas a decirle algo sobre el caso, cuando ya tienes sus labios sobre los tuyos, la lengua pidiéndote la entrada sí o sí y estás más acorralado que un ratón contra un puma. Maldito, Sam. Correspondes el beso con frenesí y te empeñas en dejarle sin aliento, jalándole de la nuca con una mano para tenerlo más cerca y metiéndole la otra en el pantalón. Muerdes su cuello y sabes que eso le pone un tanto débil, así que aprovechas para invertir posiciones y dejarle en claro que si sorpresa quiere, sorpresa se llevará.

Sabes que está caliente como el infierno cuando empieza a gemir quedito y te pide  _sí, Dean, sigue_. Entonces es el momento perfecto: — Listo, fuera de mi cama. —le dices, alejándote por completo de él.

Lo ves pasar de la incredulidad al enojo en una fracción de segundo.— ¿Me echas de tu cama? —lo pronuncia como si fuera el mismísimo pecado capital del universo. Al ver que no respondes nada, toma acción para salir hecho como la furia que es, pero no ha acabado. No hasta que tú lo digas.

— Sí, Sam, te echo de mi cama. —te burlas y sabes que no le hace ni puta gracia, por la cara de 'vete a la mierda' que te pone. Te encanta verle molesto, pero hasta tú sabes los límites. — ¿Y sabes cuál es el único motivo porque el que te echo de mi cama? —preguntas divertido, mordiéndole el cuello y dejando una marca visible. Sam no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de gusto por donde se ha ido el enfado. Si es que ya sabes que el cuello no falla. Y te pregunta más por preguntar que porque esté consciente de lo que pregunta: — No, ¿cuál? —pero sus ojos te miran curiosos, como siempre. Después de todo, sin eso no sería él.

— Para follarte en el piso, por supuesto, Sammy.

Y la carcajada que suelta te eriza la piel y te pone más caliente de lo que estabas. Así que a ello te pones, a probarle que tus palabras se cumplen al cien por ciento.

 


End file.
